1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a throttle body for a vehicle and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a magnesium-based throttle body and a method of manufacturing the same, which provides corrosion-resistance structure to prevent corrosion reaction between the throttle body and cooling water passing therethrough.
2. Background Art
Automobile manufacturers have made intensive researches to produce automobiles with lighter weight and improved performance. In light of this, light power trains have been developed. To this end, parts made of aluminum-based material have been replaced by parts made of magnesium-based material which is lightweight relative to those made of aluminum-based material.
A throttle body or an Electronic Throttle Control (ETC) body, which is mounted on an intake manifold to control inhalation of air, is made by an aluminum die casting, since the aluminum die casting is advantageous in terms of dimensional accuracy of a final product, temperature resistance, and corrosion resistance.
A throttle body affects a Noise Vibration Harshness (NVH) characteristic of an intake manifold due to vibration thereof which may occur while an engine is running.
Since the NVH characteristic is relied on vibration caused by inertia, the less weight the throttle body has, the better NVH characteristic the intake manifold will have.
Therefore, various methods for reducing weight of the throttle body have been suggested. One method was to replace materials used for manufacturing a throttle body. One example of the method was to replace an aluminum-based material by a magnesium-based material. This method, however, has problems; for instance, corrosion reaction may occur between the magnesium-based throttle body and cooling water which passes through the throttle body.
More specifically, moisture in a throttle body may freeze in winter. In this instance, to prevent throttle valve control from being troubled, heated cooling water can be configured to circulate through the throttle body. Although the heated cooling water does not react with an aluminum alloy, it may react with a magnesium alloy, leading to corrosion in the throttle body.
There is thus a need for a magnesium-based throttle body that can overcome the problems.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.